Ashalia Ravenshaw
{Page under construction} Personality Professional-- That is the facade that just about everyone sees. Usually her smiles are out of politeness and her chuckles are the same. Many would describe her as cold as the ice she enjoys surrounding herself in. She tends to keep people at arms length due to her troubled history. For those who do know her, they see the true woman beneath the icy exterior. Kind, caring, has loves and fears just as anyone does. Ashalia is extremely protective of those who actually slip through and become close to her. Character History {Note: Ash doesn't talk much about her past. Only a select few people know about this. Do NOT take this information IC unless she actually tells you IC.} The Forlorn Beginning Born to Sage and Maria Ravenshaw, Ashalia is the oldest twin. Due to the fact that Sage was SeeD, he was away constantly on missions leaving Maria to take care of their baby twin girls. Her first few years of life were far from the happy childhood that most would've had. Her mother was mentally ill and hated her children. She took to drinking and had a tendency to abuse her children rather than a sturn punishment. At the age of 3, Ashalia's twin, Aranni, disappeared one day, never to be found. Ashalia pulled away from the world and began to show destructive tendencies towards her own possessions as a way to understand her abuse. After she turned 5, it became the breaking point. While giving her daughter a bath, Maria attempted to drown her own daughter. She almost succeeded if it wern't for Sage's unexpected return and rescue of his daughter. Out of fear for his daughter, he took her away and enrolled her into Balamb Garden where he could raise her a bit more and keep her away from her own mother. A New Home Adjusting to life in Balamb Garden was hard. Ashalia had trouble making friends due to her troubled beginnings and remained the outcast for a long time, learning the ways of being antisocial. It wasn't until a ch ance encounter with a student by the name of Malicaii that brought her out of her shell. At first, she thought he was annoying-- someone there to just make her life even more miserable than it already was, but things changed. Malicaii started to protect her when she was bulled and Ash learned a new respect for her new friend. His sister, Kira quickly became friends with Ash, teaching her all there was to know about pissing off the Diciplinary Commitee and pulling crazy stunts to get back at the teachers. She quickly turned into the troublemaker and the rebel. Despite her love to start trouble, Ashalia also had time for her studies and worked her way up to SeeD Cadidate by the age of 15, passing her field exam. Life seemed to have began to make sense to her. She was starting to settle into her new life and home. SeeD SeeD life was a new adventure all on its own. Ashalia fought her way through the ranks beside her lover, Malicaii and friends Kira and Kern. The four made a tight knit team that could work through anything it seemed. It was one of the happier times in the girl's life. Each mission was challenging, but they succeeded mostly and was able to return without losing a member, even if they were all injured badly. At 19, Malicaii proposed to his childhood sweetheart, wanting to spend the rest of his life with h er. Ashalia happily accepted. Being with Malicaii for the rest of her life made Ashalia smile. She was ready to tie the knot with him. Everything would be complete, or so she thought... A Fatal Mission Malicaii, Kira, Kern and Ashalia were all sent to Trabia in order to assist with destroying a crim syndicate that had been taking over a few of the local towns. The group got a few tips, attempting to use it to their advantage, but to their dismay, someone ratted them out and the syndicate was waiting for them... The details of that night were lost to Ashalia. The only thing that she remembered was the deaths of the three people she cared about most in the world... A New Life Not long after the deaths of her Fiance and best friends, she found out she was pregnant. What was worse? She was fairly far along too. In fear of the ridicule she may face, Ashalia left temporarily and headed back to her father's house. As he was now a retired SeeD living in a small town outside of the town of Timber, Ashalia stayed there. She had her daughter and eventually decided to return a few months after her birth. As m uch as she loves her daughter, Ashalia couldn't leave things the way they were. She had to finish what she started at Garden. Return to Garden She returned to SeeD as an operative, but after a couple of missions, Ashalia could no longer handle that life due to her scarred past. Unsure of what she could do instead, Ashalia settled on becoming an instructor to teach the next generation of SeeD so that they wouldn't repeat her past mistakes. Adjusting as a teacher was hard at first. She wasn't used to such chatty and disrespectvul students, but they were teenagers. Ther was one student, however, that caught her attention by the name of Yuge Oshiro. For now, though, the two remained strangers, keeping a professional student teacher relationship. It wasn't until the mission at Snowydale that started to change things. The two missions to the area ended up meeting up and Yuge joined Ashalia's team to investigate the incident with a werewolf. On the second day of the mission, they encountered the werewolf and Ash ended up injured protecting her students. Yuge was the first person to protect the instructor from the werewolf and make sure she was given medical treatment. A new leaf Ashalia left Garden again for a few short months but no one knows exactly where she went or what happened. She returned to Garden as a substitute teacher and assisted Shania's Restorative Magic class. Her first day back and she ran into Yuge. The two talked for a long time about many different things. Yuge confessed to her about how he was in love with Kun and how huch it hurt him to hurt Ekiri. Ashalia gave him words of wisdom and tried to comfort him as best she could. She returned as a subsitute, specializing in restorative magic. A couple of weeks later she had an encounter with Yuge during a nasty hangover from the night before. With her wrist bandaged and her sluggish responses. Yuge quickly found out Ashalia had a tendency towards being self destructive. He angrily got after her, only to deal with her rage when he lit up a cigarette. They made a promise that day. She stopped being self destructive if he stopped smoking. Classes ran smoothly. Everything seemed to work alright, though she seemed to be a bit hallow. Her father came to visit in the summer, meeting Yuge for the first time. Everything seemed to be alright for now. Yuge learned of Ashalia's daughter, Alcyone, whom she adored, but left with her father due to her work. It was her conversation that day with Yuge that lead her to think about trying to bring her Daughter to Balamb and take care of her herself. The trials were tough. Ashalia spent a lot of time helping the Balamb Museum in hopes to have a good auction this year, though, despite it not being the best, it wasn't bad. Everyone seemed to have a lot of fun and at least they got some money from it. At the end of the night, Ashalia and Yuge finally had a short dance, having a conversation about things. She had trouble talking to him, though. Her feelings were beginning to become obvious and the thought of him with Kun was becoming hard. She kept herself together, though, it ended rather badly. It was that night that Ashalia cut her hair and decided to try and start again. Broken Promise Weeks past after the ball. Ashalia and Yuge became very close wih each other. Afternoon, Ashalia sat on a roof overlooking the water. Her thoughts became harsh and overwhelming. She was beginning to believe that she didn't deserve Yuge for everything he did and she thought of breaking ties with him, but that thought became overwhelming. Ashalia couldn't seem to help herself as she created a fresh scar on her arm, panicking aftewards and calling Yuge to help her. Yuge panicked, moving as fast as he could to get to her. When he found her, Ashalia had fallen asleep. He picked her up and took her back to her dorm where he couldn't seem to get her off of him, thus ended up falling asleep in her dorm with her. Morning came as Ashalia awoke to Yuge muttering about Kun. She moved over him and started repeating her childhood insults from other kids. Yuge awoke to that, getting angry with her and telling her she was not any of that. She was beautiful. The two talk for a long time, eventually talking about what she did the night before. He scolded her for what she did, which she felt she rightly deserved. That was the point where she tried to be happier. She broke her promise and she didn't ever want to do it again. New Friends, Old Problems She tried to blend in with the other instructors and make more friends, but her social awkwardness made things difficult. She did meet one instructor by the name of Jerad Taigo. He seemed to be even worse than she with his social awkardness with women. She remained patient with him and remained curious with why he was like that. She took a week off, going back to see her father. The week went good up until he convinced her to go see her mother. It took all of five minutes before she attempted to kill Ashalia, who was defended by her father and removed from the room. Ashalia found herself cutting yet again. She managed to hide it for the most part. With Yuge being busy with SeeD, she didn't have to worry. The others didn't know her well enough to take the hints, though, Jerad was all too familiar with her attitude. He tried to help her as best he could, but it took a long time for her to open up to him. Because he cared about her, Ashalia opened up to him. She eventually became good friends with him, maybe even more, but she never stayed long enough to find out. Goodbye Ashalia recieved a phone call from her father one night stating that his heath was going down. He didn't know how long before he could no longer take care of his patients. Ashalia took that as a sign that she needed to return home and finally take the time to get her medical degree and take over her father's clinic. Weeks would go by. She could never muster up the courage to tell anyone really. One day she packed her and her daughter's bags and headed to the station. Before her train arrived, she contacted Yuge to have him meet her at the train station. She told him what was going on and that she was leaving. Yuge did what he could to comfort her in the last minutes they had together. Their goodbye was tearful and filled with their first real kiss that spoke the words neither could seem to find. It took every bit of strength Ashalia had to borad that train station and leave. Leaving Yuge was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Relationships Yuge Oshiro "Never in my life did I expect to find someone like Yuge. He's become my world and practically th e father of my child. He's an amazing person and I'm lucky to call him mine." Ashalia's best friend in a sense. Yuge is always there for her when she needs him the most just as she's there for him. He's the one person who has never judged her for who she really is and has seen the true person behind the wall of ice she puts up. Despite their troubles with his past relationship, Yuge and Ashalia grew closer in their time together. When Ashalia left for Timber, they both realized how special the other was to them. It would only take until the next night that they confessed their love for each other over the phone. Ashalia doesn't know where this is going to go, but she knows for a fact that she loves him with all of her heart. Ekiri Tsen "Ekiri seems to be a good person. I know she has her troubles, but I'm sure she'll find her way just as Yuge has." A friend of Yuge's and an upbeat girl. Ashalia has only encountered her a few times, but has a lot of respect for the girl. Kun Lowry "I don't know what to say about her..." A girl in which Ashalia doesn't know how to feel about. She seems to be a nice girl and makes Yuge happy. So long as it stays that way, Ashalia is content. Shania Mirajkar "What can I say? She's a brilliant Restorative Magic teacher." Shania was one of Ashalia's former classmates growing up. Unlike many in her childhood, Shania seemed to be nice enough. The two didn't really speak outside of class much, though. That changed a bit when the two became instructors. For several months, Ashalia has been working with her on the restorative magic class. She feels comfortable working with Shania, something that isn't common for her. Sage Ravenshaw "So happy, but also scary at times. I love you, but stop threatening bodily harm on my boyfriend." Ashalia father and a protective one at that. Sage is always trying to cheer his daughter up, knowing she has a lot on her mind. He's always that stable current when she needs him and is currently taking care of her daughter, Alcyone. Christian Ravenshaw "He needs to stop being so reckless." '' Ashalia's brother. She thought he was dead until recently. Aranni Ravenshaw ''"She's dead. What's there to say?" Ashalia's twin sister. She is believed to be deceased. Jerad Taigo ''"He's a sweetheart. I know he'll find a sweet woman to love." '' Ashalia's other best friend. The man has stood by her about as much as Yuge did. She considers him a sweetheart, though a bit awkward. She hopes one day he'll grow out of that awkwardness and find a woman who would love him unconditionally. Equipment *Civilian Clothes *Eye of the Storm (Polearm) *First Aid kit **Sutures **Band aids of various sizes **Burn ointment **Foresepts **Non-Alcoholic wipes **Small bottle of Alcohol **Bandages **Neosporen **Medical Tape *Cell Phone *Duct Tape *Zip Ties Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Ashalia's Main theme thumb|left|300px|Ashalia's secondary theme. thumb|300px|left|Ashalia's Combat/Interrogation themethumb|300px|left|Ash and Yuge's love theme thumb|left|300px|Ash's theme to Yuge when he was with Kunthumb|left|300px|Ashalia's love theme to Yuge